


Cold Feet

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	Cold Feet

_It’s the middle of summer!_ Clarke thought angrily. _This makes no sense._

She had been woken up as a result of her feet turning to ice in the middle of the night. She lay on her side, curled in a ball, facing a sleeping Bellamy Blake.

For a moment, she forgot all about her ice-cold feet and lost herself in her boyfriend. His dark curls were messier than usual and soft snores escaped his slightly parted lips.

Suddenly, an idea burst to life in Clarke’s brain. She slid into Bellamy’s side and slid her arm across his bare chest. He stirred slightly, never being a very heavy sleeper. Clarke froze, watching his face with wide eyes and a mischievous grin. As Bellamy settled once again, he released a soft sigh, his arm gently pulling her to him in his sleep.

Clarke grinned as she quickly tangled her feet with his.

Bellamy suddenly shot up, wide awake. His wide eyes whirled on Clarke as he heard her attempting to stifle a laugh.

“Gah! Clarke…” Bellamy complained as he lay back down on their bed.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke whispered, laughter and sincerity fighting for dominance in her voice.

“Don’t lie to me.” Bellamy looked over at her with one eye, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“My feet were freezing, Bellamy. Would you rather I get frostbite?” Clarke huffed dramatically.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the woman in his arms, his smirk growing into a smile.

“I think frostbite is a bit of a stretch for July, Princess.”

Clarke waved her hand dismissively. “That’s a technicality. The point is, I am freezing, and you are a furnace. I didn’t think you’d mind sharing.”

“Oh, you did, huh? Well, Clarke Griffin, I will have you know that I do not share well. Especially when it comes to you.” Bellamy placed a kiss behind her ear.

Clarke’s eyes closed as she reveled in Bellamy’s hot breath on her skin. A low growl came from Bellamy, and she hummed in response.

“I could think of a few ways to warm you up.” Bellamy’s voice whispered in her ear suggestively.

“Oh, really? Well then, please do tell.” Clarke grinned as she hooked her leg over Bellamy’s.

He chuckled at her response and kissed her deeply before rolling on top of her.

Needless to say, Bellamy's methods of keeping Clarke warm definitely  _worked._


End file.
